Dark Hearts
by RaiLei
Summary: She was kidnapped by the darkness, and he was the only one able to save her. [oneshot] ...It was up to him to find her, it was his fault to begin with.


Axel wandered idly through the kaleidoscope of colours that swirled around him. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. Inwardly, he cursed himself for his own stupidity. He should have known better. He should have been watching the darkness more carefully. He was standing on his final leg within the Organization – one more screwed up mission and he'd be done for – and he should have known someone would be watching him carefully.

Everything that had happened afterwards – especially to the pink clad girl staring lonely out to sea – was his fault. He should have known better. If the pink clad girl would just hate him for the rest of eternity, he'd be happy. But alas; those of pure hearts, forgive too easily.

Shaking away his thoughts, he smirked as a bright portal of green and brown appeared in front of him.

The window to another world . . . her world . . .

--- ♠ ---

_**It was here . . .**_

--- ♠ ---

_Axel stepped into the light, allowing it to envelop around him. Stepping out into the intense sunlight, he frowned, bringing a gloved hand up to block the harsh rays of the sunlight. The sun was just setting off on the horizon, lighting the sun up in hues of yellow to a bright red, the lights mirroring themselves on the waters surface. Making his way across the sand, he found it hard to find his footings as the sand slipped beneath his weight, the water lapping silently against the sand. _

--- ♠ ---

_**She had looked so . . .**_

--- ♠ ---

_The wind rustled around her lone frame on the beach. The wind tousled her auburn hair, the strands escaping captivity behind her ears, swirling endlessly in front of her face. A frown marred her features as she brought a pale hand up, pushing the auburn strands behind her ears once more. Closing her eyes momentarily, she turned her face to the night's sky as the stars awoke for the night. She stared at them wistfully, she was waiting for him._

He smiled, she seemed so unaware of his presence – to wrapped up in her own little world and thoughts. Stopping a few feet away from her, he looked up at the night's stars as well. Twilight – the end of another day and the coming of yet more darkness. The world already had enough darkness in it.

Darkness . . . looking at it in that sense, he was much like Twilight. He could appear and disappear within a blink of an eye, and yet, he couldn't stay anywhere specific for any given period of time. Ultimately, he was meant to fade into the darkness, just like the stars did at dawn. 

_Staring at the girl on the beach, he knew they were alike in one way at least –_

--- ♠ ---

_**. . . Lonely**_

--- ♠ ---

_He was supposed to be emotionless, so what was it he was feeling? The wind stirred once more causing his trench coat to rustle slightly. The girl froze at the sound, turning around closely to face him. The wind whirled her hair around, pushing the strands over her shoulder. Her cerulean eyes met his, her eyes narrowing._

_She didn't trust him . . . her eyes held immense distrust. _

_He knew right then and there that she wouldn't come with him willingly. As she glared at them, she moved away from him, managing to keep her balance among the sliding sand. _

"**Those Nobodies . . . they were a bad idea," he mused, leaning back on his palms on the deserted Destiny Islands beach. The Nobodies . . . that was the final touch that sent her over the edge; she viewed him as an enemy. "What a foolish move . . ."**

_Then it all happened so fast. _

_Another portal had appeared behind the pink clad girl, spitting out a yellow dog as the portal disappeared once more. A grin broke out on the girls' face as she kneeled down to pet the animal – he heard her calling the dog, Pluto. He knew the name right away; that was the King's dog. Looking past the girl, I glared at the place where the portal had been moments before._

_Saix_ _. . . he was here. _

_By now, my Nobodies couldn't be deterred._ _I tried to stop them, tried to call them off and send them away, but they kept at it. Their beady white eyes glared intently at their target as they attempted to box the girl – Kairi, in. _

_Then, that portal reappeared; swallowing Kairi (and that dog) away from the Island and I. _

_Saix_

_I knew he didn't trust me and was intent on keeping an eye on me. He was intent on being the one to watch me mess up and then kill me. That would make him immensely happy . . . nothing could make Saix happier then killing the weak links. He seemed to live for that, killing and blood seemed to spur him on, give him a reason to live._

Staring out at the dark horizon, the outline of Destiny Island vaguely apparent, Axel sighed. Shaking his head, he forced himself off, brushing the grains of sand off his trench coat. Smirking, a plan in mind, Axel brought out a gloved hand, calling forth another darkness portal. The blackness appeared in front of him, whirling silently in front of him. Flicking a glance over his shoulder at the deserted beach, he stepped into the portal, the blackness swallowing him whole.

. . . He was going to find Kairi. He'd find her and take her away from Saix . . .

---

Kairi paced back and forth in her cell. She glared at the white walls that were closing in on her, any questions running a mile a minute through her mind. What did these people – didn't they call themselves Organization XIII? – want with her? All she wanted was Sora . . .

Sora . . .

She wanted to see him smiling carefree at her once more, telling her some sort of joke. She always laughed at his jokes; even if no one else did. Her eyes narrowed as she heard an echoing of footsteps staring down the staircase. Whirling around on her feet, she glared in the direction of the sound – someone was coming in to check on her once more.

As if I could go anywhere, she thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

Saix, she knew it was going to be him. He was the one that kidnapped her – well, after he helped her escape from that Axel guy. Talk about how karma works in weird (and not wonderful) ways. As Saix had thrown her into this cell – geez, that had to have been _hours_ ago – he had mentioned Sora. However, instead of making her heart soar, it fell rapidly.

Sora was the reason that they were so interested in her. They knew that she held Sora's heart . . . she was going to be their bargaining chip. If they had her, Sora wouldn't hurt them, for fear of her safety. Kairi glared angrily as the footsteps drew closer, slamming her foot into the cement below her. The sound echoed within the cell chamber.

"Let me out!"

She smirked, hearing the footsteps slow slightly, but then started up again. "Sora won't come! He won't fall for your trick!"

"Quiet already!"

Kairi froze; her eyes wide. Someone was . . . behind her? Slowly, she turned around to face the new occupant in her cell. She gasped as she saw what stood in front of her.

_Within_ the wall, he stood. **_Axel_**. Kairi narrowed her eyes at the red haired man, clad in complete darkness.

"Get away from me."

Axel glared at her. "Shh, what did I tell you?"

Axel shook his head, holding out a gloved hand. His clothes rustled with the movement, holding his hand out to the pink clad girl. Kairi shook her head, holding her arms close to her chest as she slowly backed away from him. Kairi stopped as her back hit the bars of the cell, shaking her head.

"No," her voice seemed no more then a whisper. "You started all this . . ."

Axe growled as the footsteps drew closer. "Look, I was going to take you to Sora, but you ran off with Saix," he smirked a little as he looked around the white cell. "And look where that got you."

Kairi nodded slowly, her eyes looking around her surrounding as she lowered her hands to her sides. "You can take me to Sora?"

Axel nodded. "More or less, yes. Perhaps not where he is at the moment, but somewhere he is bound to show up in eventually."

Kairi looked cautiously at him. "Where would this _place_ be?"

"Hallow Bastion."

Kairi cast a glance over her shoulder and threw the bars once more. The footsteps were getting closer. Inwardly, she sighed, he hadn't said Destiny Islands. She didn't want to go back there alone.

"Do you promise?" She said at length.

Axel nodded, casting a glance past the pink clad girl. Kairi toke a deep breath and nodded. Tentatively, she crossed the room to where Axel stood, and slowly, brought her hand up and grasped his tightly. Sighing – she was getting out of here – Kairi, with Axel's help, stepped into the darkness, the portal closing up behind them.

---

Kairi blinked in the darkness, her eyes narrowed. She couldn't see a foot in front of her face yet. "I can't see anything."

She heard Axel chuckle off to her left and the hand that held hers, gripped her hand tightly. "Don't worry, I won't let go."

Kairi smiled, gripping his hand tighter in return. Although Kairi couldn't see in the darkness, Axel could see fine. He cast a glance down at the pink clad girl, and smirked as he saw a shade of red appearing on her face. Veering slightly to the left – he could drop her off in Hallow Bastion later – he had something he wanted to show her. This would be out of this world for her – and him too, to a certain extent – figuratively and literally.

---

A/N: I couldn't think of a good place for Axel to take Kairi, so use your imagination! (:  
Since everyone seemed to like 'Flower for the Lonely'; I thought I would try another AxK story!  
Enjoy!


End file.
